


Пустой трон

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Им не впервой врываться в тронные залы. Но теперь король — Луффи.





	Пустой трон

      Теперь трон действительно пуст.  
      Правитель, которого не должно было существовать, отправился в самое подходящее ему — несуществующее — царство, и всё, что теперь напоминает о нём, — это багровая драпировка, ещё багровее, чем когда они вступили в тронный зал.  
      Чёрно-красная кровь стекает вниз по тяжёлой ткани, по ступеням длинной, как дорога в небеса, лестницы, по грязному лицу Луффи, по насытившимся клинкам Зоро.  
      Луффи кажется мёртвым — так стеклянно смотрят на Зоро его белые бездвижные глаза, но когда Зоро окликает его, окликает и насмешливо, и гордо: «Эй, король», — тогда Луффи оживает. Он моргает, ловит языком вытекающую из носа каплю крови и вскидывает голову, и Зоро повторяет, как выдрессированный, жест за ним — облизывает горько-солёные губы и смотрит ввысь, на пустой, ничейный трон.  
      Луффи не поднимается по ступеням, ведущим к символу власти, он растягивает руки — из рваной резины брызжет грязно-красным — и с упругим хлопающим звуком отправляет себя в полёт.  
      Смешно бы было, думает Зоро, если бы новый король, не успев примерить корону, размозжил себе череп о трон — и Луффи действительно врезается башкой в спинку королевского седалища. Но гораздо смешнее то, что он не помирает, а всего лишь ойкает — и вскакивает, пошатываясь, на тонкие ноги, и нахлобучивает на голову отлетевшую к этим самым ногам шляпу, старую бледно-жёлтую соломенную шляпу — не золотую корону, — и машет Зоро пыльной рукой.  
      — Хей, Зоро, тут столько мечей! Хочешь посмотреть? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, пытается вытащить из пасти старинного камня первый попавшийся ржавый клинок.  
      Зоро плевать на мечи, он хочет смотреть на Луффи — на своего капитана, на своего короля, — он хочет продолжать смотреть на него так, снизу вверх и, может быть, даже упав на одно колено и отдав ему свои собственные катаны, свою жизнь, но Луффи это не нужно — не нужно ничего, кроме того, чтобы Зоро смотрел.  
      — Упс, — смеётся Луффи, случайно сломав клинок пополам, и, пожав плечами, отбрасывает обрубок меча с рукоятью за спину. — Старьё, Зоро, ничего интересного.  
      Он плюхается задницей на трон, впечатываясь потной спиной в чистый знак Мирового Правительства, знак мнимого, не существующего никогда равенства и единства, — и недовольно ёрзает.  
      — Отстой! — выносит он трагичный вердикт. — Холодно, твёрдо и неудобно.  
      Зоро поднимается выше, но останавливается в паре ступеней от трона. Взъерошенный чумазый Луффи, нелепо нахмуренный, нелепо болтающий ногой в изодранной вьетнамке, нелепо-лениво развалился на троне — настолько же нелепо он тонул бы и в колючем стоге сена, и в неумело-мягких объятиях Зоро.  
      — Никто больше не узнает об этом, — догадывается Зоро, и Луффи подтверждающе кивает и вскакивает на ноги.  
      — Ага. Потому что этот трон сейчас исчезнет.  
      И он исчезает.  
      Исчезает на глазах Зоро с рассыпающимся грохотом камней стоном, и холодные стены зала обнимает тёплая дрожь, и ноги Зоро шатаются — трясутся вместе со ступенями под подошвами, и высокий потолок становится ещё выше. Зоро падает вниз вместе с осколками королевского трона и ржавой крошкой мечей, вместе с ведущей к ним лестницей, — падает вместе с рухнувшими оковами. А когда вновь поднимается и, помотав головой, смаргивает облепившие зрачки чёрные мушки, когда откашливается и отмахивается ладонью от поднятых клубов пыли, то видит перед собой того, кто мог бы поставить на колени весь мир — но всего лишь решил его спасти.  
      Луффи стоит на руинах лживого прошлого и улыбается широко, по-дурацки так, азартно и весело. Не власто-, не само-, а —  _свободо_ любиво.  
      И это улыбка, которой Зоро готов — и будет — служить вечно.  
  
      Это — улыбка короля пиратов.


End file.
